wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lower City
| tabard = Lower City Tabard.jpg }} The Lower City of Shattrath is the place where the refugees gather and help out in their own ways. When someone helps any of the mixture of races who fled from war, word gets around quickly. Their quartermaster is located at the market in the Lower City. The Lower City of Shattrath also contains a very useful Mana Loom for tailors, where they can create items such as . Many NPCs in the Lower City have extensive knowledge of crafting. The Battlemasters for both sides of all four battlegrounds can also be found here. In addition, the World's End Tavern is located in the Lower City. * There is a neutral Grand Master Skinner * A neutral Grand Master Alchemist with an Alchemy Lab also gives Quest for Elixir Master (Alchemy Specialization). * Three specialist tailors allow you specialize and/or buy new epic tailoring recipes for armors sets and special bags 20 slots bags ** Spellfire Tailoring - Patterns for Wrath of Spellfire set ** Primal Mooncloth Tailoring - Patterns for Primal Mooncloth set ** Frozen Shadoweave Tailoring - Patterns for Shadow's Embrace set Reputation Until Honored Players aiming for faction higher than Honored should wait until honored to complete lower city quests. Run Auchenai Crypts and Sethekk Halls, and complete the repeatable quest . This quest rewards random common, uncommon and/or rare in addition to rep. : If no instance runs are done it will take to get from zero to Honored Through Exalted Run Shadow Labyrinth and Heroic Mode Auchindoun (except Mana Tombs, which gives Consortium rep) and complete all available quests. Rewards Faction items sold by Nakodu: Quests General Note: Quest chains are listed under the sub-zone they start in. Shattrath City * (+250 reputation) Vekax (Shattrath City ~48,18) ** (+250 reputation) (Repeatable until Honored) Allerian Stronghold/Stonebreaker Hold * (+75 reputation) Lady Dena Kennedy (Terokkar Forest 58,56) (+75 reputation) Rokag (Terokkar Forest 49,45) ** (+250 reputation) (Prereq: Kirrik the Awakened (Terokkar Forest 37,51)) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) ***** (+250 reputation) ****** (+250 reputation) ******* (+150 reputation) ******** (+150 reputation) ********* (+500 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) Ethan (Terokkar Forest 37,51) ***** (+250 reputation) High Priest Orglum (Terokkar Forest 37,51) ****** (+250 reputation) Soolaveen (Terokkar Forest 37,49) ******* (+250 reputation) Veil Shalas * (+350 reputation) Skywing (Terokkar Forest ~57,70) Refugee Caravan * (+250 reputation) Mekeda (Terokkar Forest 37,51) * (+75 reputation) Cabal Orders (Drop from mobs for the previous quest: ) ** (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Akuno (Terokkar Forest ~31,52) Sha'tari Base Camp * (+250 reputation) Commander Ra'vaj (Terokkar Forest 31,76) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) High Priest Orglum (Terokkar Forest 37,51) * (+250 reputation) Chief Archaeologist Letoll (Terokkar Forest ~31,74) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) Auchindoun * (+350 reputation) (Optional Prereq: ) Isfar (Terokkar Forest 44,65) * (+250 reputation) Spy Grik'tha (Terokkar Forest 40,72) ** (+350 reputation) * (+150 reputation) Spymistress Mehlisah Highcrown (Shattrath City 51,45) ** (+350 reputation) *** (+500 reputation) Total Rep: 8225 (+250 per completion of ) Profession-Specific * (+150 reputation) * (+150 reputation) * (+150 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Screen Shots External links Category:Factions Category:Subzones Category:City:Shattrath City